The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia australis ‘Blue Mound’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Mound’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. ‘Blue Mound’ was derived from a cross made in May of 1999 between an unnamed plant of Baptisia australis var. minor, as the female parent, and an unnamed plant of Baptisia australis var. australis, as the male parent. The resulting seedlings were planted for evaluation in spring of 2000. ‘Blue Mound’ was selected in October of 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooting of shoot tip cuttings in July of 2009 in Glencoe, Ill. under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.